


Happy Valentine's Day

by blaidddrwg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Post Fall, Valentine's Day, b - Freeform, mormor, valentines day, vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaidddrwg/pseuds/blaidddrwg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a bit of a breakdown the Valentine's day after the fall.  Inspired by "Lonely Boy" by the Black Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

_Well I'm so above you,  
and it's plain to see_

The sound of the music blaring in the flat only partially drowned out what sounded like a demolition expo in the kitchen.

_But I came to love you anyway_

The coffee maker was shoved onto the floor, the table flipped, and a chair flung through the window. The demolition expert for the night reached over and took a large swig of whiskey before throwing it at a painting on the wall. He'd drank most of it already, no sense in keeping the bottle.

_So you pulled my heart out, and I don't mind bleedin'  
and the whole time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting_

The tall blonde figure stumbled into the office that had been empty since the fall and started ransacking the room.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_

Pulling books from the shelf, drawers from the desk, decorations from the wall, Sebastian only half tried to hide his angry grunts and falling tears. The lamp made a satisfying sound as it smashed against the floor. Bills, letters, notes, jackpot. The sniper smiled, moving to the now-empty desk and pouring out the contents of the bag he'd found.

_I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_

A few pills, a small bag of white powder, a razor. So this was how he stayed up so long. He suspected as much, but it was never something he really asked about./

_Well, your mama kept you but  
your daddy left you_

His large body hunched over the lines he'd formed, not bothering to test it beforehand. He winced and sat back, not used to snorting... anything, actually.

_And I shoulda done the same,_  
but I came to love you,  
Am I going to bleed? 

His body wavering, Sebastian became curious about the razorblade he'd used to line the powder. Reaching for it, he couldn't help but girn as the rush of dopamine hit him. 

_And the whole time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting_

He inspected the blade, mind racing and attempting to keep his hand steady as he dragged it down his arm, entranced by the wound it was making, and not exactly feeling the pain. Well, red always was a romantic color.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_

And again, longer this time. Again. He reached for the pills that were still on the desk. Might as well have some of those, too.

 

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_

He tried to stand up, razor still in hand, but he stumbled out of the chair instead, sending blood spattering out on the carpet. Perhaps he'd cut a bit deep. Whatever. Picking himself up off the floor, he moved to the destroyed living room and smiled at the blank wall in front of him, looking around to where he figured the cameras would be. This place was always bugged. Suddenly, he decided the amount of blood coming down his arm could at least send a message.

 

_I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy_

He wrote an 'H', and then an 'A', 'P'. Yeah, too deep. Or, maybe this was perfect. He wasn't always so great at being patient. 'P'.

 

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

'Y,' 'VAL'

 

_Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_

'ENTINE'S' Was that banging on the door? The sound seemed far away. So did the wall, actually. 'DA' Everything did. 'Y' And he was getting tired, but he kept writing. 'JA'. What was with the black spots at the edge of his vision? 'MES,' It was getting harder to stand. 'LOV' and he was running out of blood. 'E, SE' He was halfway through the 'B' when he couldn't tell if the noise he just heard was the knocking on the door, or his body hitting the ground. It didn't matter, he couldn't see anymore, and he was going to sleep. 

 

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting_  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy  
Oh, Oh-oh. I've got a love that keeps me waiting 

 

[Incoming text: Unkown Sender  
Wait a little longer, lonely boy.   
Love you.  
xx]


End file.
